In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, long-term evolution (LTE) has been standardized for the purpose of further increasing high-speed data rates and providing low delay, etc. (non-patent literature 1). For the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and higher speed from LTE, LTE advanced (which is called LTE Rel. 10 through 12) have been formally specified, and successor systems (also called LTE Rel. 13 and 5G (5th Generation Mobile Communication System) thereto have also been studied.
In 5G, compatibility for even higher speed and higher volume communication is demanded. Therefore, in 5G, in addition to the frequency band used in LTE Rel. 12, use of a higher frequency is being studied. Furthermore, in 5G, implementation of new radio access technology (5G New RAT (Radio Access Technology)) is being studied.